Developments
by BlackAsDay
Summary: It was only supposed to be an emotionless deal to satisfy our needs, but somewhere along the way I think we may have developed actual feelings for each other, as cliche as it sounds...


**Wolf's Rain**

**~TsumexKiba~**

**Summary: **It was only supposed to be an emotionless deal to satisfy our needs, but somewhere along the way I think we may have developed actual feelings for each other, cliché as it sounded…

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Wolf's Rain don't you think I'd have something better to do?

**Warning: **yaoi, oral sex, all that fun stuff...if you don't feel comfortable with that I suggest you click the back button and continue on your happy way...if your fine with all that well then yay for you cuz here it is....

……………

_**-Developments-**_

_(Kiba's P.O.V)_

I don't know when or how I developed feelings for the silver-fur, bad tempered wolf lying beside me. Or maybe that's a lie. I did know _how _I'd developed them; I just wasn't sure _when _exactly I had started feeling this affection and a protective need towards Tsume. I suppose it had started with our agreement to use each other to satisfy the needs we had.

_It was uncomfortably hot in the room. For once we had decided to stay in a hotel in some dump of a city, for Toboe was injured and Hige wouldn't stop his complaints about how uncomfortable the ground was. I had only agreed because I thought we might be able to snag some decent food and Toboe really hadn't looked so great the past couple days._

_But, anyways, this was how I'd somehow ended up sharing a room with the ever sullen and sarcastic Tsume. Hige and Toboe had decided to stay in the room across the hall when we discovered how tiny the rooms really were. The worst thing was that there was only one bed, and they didn't really fit the two of us well, let alone four._

_My thoughts were interrupted as the body next to me shifted, his hand falling uncomfortably close to a very private area, and his face buried in my neck. He let out a slight moan, and the sound travel up my spinal cord, sending tingles along the way._

'_Oh god,' I thought as his hand inched upward. I was starting to get ever so slightly turned on by all of this. Okay, maybe more than slightly. Oh, alright I was hard! Sue me. I was a hormonal teenager who didn't exactly have time for all that romance crapola. _

_Just then he rolled again, and ended up directly on top of me._

'_What do I do?! What do I do?!' I panicked. I stared up into his sleeping face, trying to decide a course of action. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed and beautiful lips parted. I couldn't resist the temptation; I leaned up and pressed my lips to his._

_He woke with a startle, our lips still connected and my...well, my erection trapped underneath his thigh._

_He stared down at me, and I stared up at him. For a moment both of us were lost for words. Then he shifted again causing such wonderful friction that I couldn't help but moan softly._

_He leaned in and kissed me once again, and it was my turn to be startled._

"_Need some help with that?" he asked, with an undeniably sexy smirk on his face._

"_I, umm…you…and on top…kept moving…" I stuttered miserably, trying to come up with a good explanation for why he had woken up with me kissing him while having a hard on pressed against his leg and moaning._

_He put a stop to my pitiful excuse, by licking a line up my neck to my ear._

"_I can help you out, if you want to help me out sometimes. Just think of it as a way for both of us to get we need and be able to carry on as our merry selves, bickering as we always have and probably always will."_

"_Mmmhm," I moaned into another kiss, one I had, once again, initiated. I was way too horny to even care what might happen later, when I agreed. _

_He licked my lower lip asking permission to deepen the kiss. I, obviously, accepted this advance, opening my mouth fully to let him in. He pushed his tongue in to tangle with mine, rubbing my own with his fiercely. It felt so good, but unfortunately I had to break away for air, that being a necessity of life after all. His mouth continued down my neck and I arched it so he'd have better access. I was sure I was panting quite loudly now, and I felt him smile deviously into my neck._

_His hands traveled down to pull the hem of my shirt up, and he broke away for a split second to pull it up over my head before attacking my neck again. My hands moved up to shakily attempt to undo the buttons and buckles of his leather vest. After fumbling with it for a minute, he took pity on me and shucked it off into the far corner of the room before swooping in and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I was surprised my how sensitive they were and how fantastic this felt. As he flicked one of the nubs with his skilled tongue, I moaned loudly._

"_Tsume…" god I couldn't form a coherent thought through all the pleasure coursing through my veins._

_He tweaked the other with his fingers, doubling the sensation, before moving down to dip his tongue into my navel. His hands were kept busy with my belt buckle, finally succeeding in ripping it off. I lifted my hips off the bed to help him remove my constraining jeans. Soon, I was lying there in only my boxers while he trailed up and down my chest with his amazingly, talented mouth. His finger pulled at my waistband, letting it snap back before pulling my underwear off too. _

_I looked down at him now, starting to get nervous. Would this affect how we work together, the pack as a whole, I couldn't stand it if-_

_But I didn't have time to process all of this before his teasing tongue had shot out and licked tentatively at my head. I gasped in ecstasy, forgetting all my worries about the pack and our alliance. He placed sloppy kisses down my shaft, coming up to flick across my slit, causing precome to leak from it, and licking at that too. I had to bite my bottom lip to try and keep the moans, groans, and gasps from slipping out._

_He looked up at me watching me with his intense eyes as I struggled to keep quiet through all this. He seemed to notice the trouble I had with this and a devilish glare flashed across his eyes. He stopped his teasing and swallowed me whole, deep throating me, making me shout out with such need it was scary, tipping my head back, eyes rolling to the back of my head. I wouldn't last much longer if this continued as it had been going._

_He started to apply hard sucks and gentle bites, making me forget about ever trying to keep quiet. My head was tossed back and I was moaning freely now. I bucked my hips frantically as I felt my impending release on the horizon. With one last suck, I came violently into his mouth, gasping for breath with the intensity of my orgasm._

_He climbed back onto the bed next to me. Tomorrow we'd work out the specifics I promised myself and him, but for now I just went to sleeping thinking how glad I was that I'd made this deal…_

_............_

I look over to the slumbering wolf next to me pin pointing my feelings. I wonder if I would have ever discovered them if we had never made the agreement. Either way I feel glad we did as I gaze at Tsume.

"I love you," I whisper quietly, thinking he was sleeping.

............

(Tsume P.O.V)

"I love you," he had whispered, probably thinking I was still sleeping.

A smile spread across my face as he turned over.

"I love you too," I answered....

.............

**~The End~**

**Hey people, I hope you like my attempt to write a lemony scene. It was my first time and I need the practice seeing as apparently people expect lots of smut in my other fic...**

**Anyways, I felt like writing today while I was watching Wolf's Rain, and I decided to write this fic. It's probably going to just be a one-shot seeing as I don't expect an amazing response. Either way I found this a good piece to write since I was bored and TsumexKiba is such an undervalued pairing. I happen to love them and from the second I started watching the show, I was like I need to write a story about them! So here I am, rambling on...**

**Please, review and tell me if you've got any suggestions for stuff like this, like I said I'll need practice for my other fic. Thanks! **


End file.
